Breakfast
by Snoaz
Summary: Whoever said that Morning Afters were a disaster clearly didn't have strawberry-cakes to eat from - or a fiancé to make out with. Oldrivalshipping; sequel to Dinner.


**A/N: **

**The story I've always wanted to do a sequel for is _Dinner _-- so here it is! Came in second in the poll, but - eh - I'm just going to say that I _always _knew I'd make a sequel for both first and second placed story ;D**

**The main reason for me wanting to write this was Silver. I haven't actually written him before -- in a large role, I mean -- but it turned out to be not so difficult; he's just like Green, only opener in his affections to Blue. :D**

**Well, enjoy and let me know what you think. And by the way -- if you haven't read _Dinner _yet, go do that first. Even though that should have been obvious by now.**

**Thanks goes out to_ Ibuberu _who did a particular great job with this story!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon Special isn't mine (though the story is, hohoho.)  
****

* * *

**  
Breakfast

The small café, situated in the middle of town and giving room to about ten square tables, was quiet and almost deserted – apart from an elderly couple and a man who walked to the bar to order his tenth cup of coffee (Silver had counted), he was the only guest. Which wasn't so surprising really, seeing as it was a Sunday morning; all people with any common sense were still lying in their beds.

Of course, he hadn't got the chance to. At precisely half past seven, the phone next to his bed had rung loudly and a very exciting-sounding Blue had ordered him to meet her at their usual spot in the city, without so much as giving him the chance to ask _why._ That was forty-five minutes ago. As usual, his sister wasn't so very strict with being on time.

Still, that gave him the time to think about all the possible reasons for her urgent request – if she hadn't sounded so remarkably happy, he'd have thought there was something wrong. It just wasn't normal for Blue to be up so early; let alone _coming out of the house_ before ten o' clock. No, something had to be going on. But what exactly… well, he'd find out soon enough. Or so he hoped, at least.

After another look at his watch – fifty minutes since her call – he decided to order a cup of coffee; he could probably use the energy for the upcoming conversation. (Silver fully realised that if it had been anyone else than Blue, he'd have long walked out of the café, not bothering to leave a message behind; but she was his sister, so he was willing to overlook all possible flaws. They were just a part of her, and all the more reason for him to love her.)

Just as the waitress came to his table to hand him the ordered drink, the door on the other side of the room opened and a young woman entered. Her eyes scanned the place, and as they found Silver's, a broad smile appeared on her face. With resolution, she strode in his direction.

"Silver! I'm so happy to see you!" Blue bent down once she had reached his chair, and hugged him tightly. He allowed a smile to appear on his face. "Well, I'm sorry I called you so early, and I'm also sorry that I'm a bit late, but – you know – I've never been the early type. It was more difficult to come here on time that I thought, hohoho." She displayed her characteristic wink while sitting down opposite him.

"You don't have to apologize, I was awake anyway," Silver said courtly, stating the lie in an even tone. (So brother, so sister, he thought with some notion of contentment.) "It did make me wonder about the reason for your call, though," he continued. "I thought something bad had happened, but you didn't seem very upset…"

"On the contrary! In fact, I couldn't be happier." His sister smiled broadly once again, and then turned around in her seat to signal the waitress. "But," – she moved her head to face Silver – "you'll get to hear the reason for that very soon. After I've gotten my shot of coffee. It's like my brain and body aren't connected yet, I _really _need some energy."

"I'd suggest you take a slice of cake, then."

"Oh, I couldn't –"

"It will be my treat, Blue," he answered with resolution. "I wouldn't deny you anything."

"Very well then," she replied with a sparkle in her eye. (He knew she had expected him to say that – but he didn't care. Even if she asked him to give her ten pieces of cake, he'd still give it her without question.)

The girl looked up when the waitress appeared at their table. "What can I get you, miss? A cup of coffee?"

"Yes please, with an extra dose of sugar. And some strawberry-cakes to go with it; I'm in a bit of a festive mood, you see." Blue smiled up at the waitress with shining eyes, and received a rather disinterested look in reply.

"Ah, well, good for you, miss. The coffee and cake will be with you right away." And she shambled back to the bar.

"I swear those waitresses get slower by the day," Blue remarked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the bar with her chin resting on her hand. "I mean, you'd _think_ that they'd hire _attractive _and _charming _personnel so as to lure customers to their place. People's minds really work that way, you know; no-one wants to go somewhere where you get served by a chagrin tart with heavy signs of morning crossness."

"Well, it's a Sunday morning," he replied reasonably. "Too little customers to be picky with the personnel. And besides, not everyone can be as pretty as you."

"Why, thank you," she purred. "You're so sweet, Silv, to say things like that. I wish Green would be more like that sometimes." She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it.

Silver frowned at the mention of her neglecting boyfriend, but decided not to spill words on it. He had long had that discussion with her, after all. He instead took a sip from his coffee and looked her in the eye. "So, Blue. What was the news you wanted to impart on me?"

"Oh, the _news!_" The brunette grinned. "Well, it's quite something. I'm not sure if you can handle it right away."

He straightened in his chair. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"_What_? No, no, not even close! It's nothing like that. Even though it's _kinda _related. You see, last night – "

He held up a hand to stop her. "I don't want to hear any details. It's enough that I've accepted that Green is with you, but that doesn't mean I need to hear what he... _does to you._" His face darkened as possible scenarios unwillingly popped up in his mind. If only Blue hadn't always the urge to tell him literally _everything. _

"Oh come on, you're really taking that protective-brother act a bit far," she smirked. "It's completely legal what we do; and you have to know that Green's quite –"

"Enough!" He had to restrain himself from yelling. "_No _more things about this. I know you love him, but that's not a reason for me to happily accept that he defiles you."

"_Defile _me? Oh, Silver. It's not called defiling if I _ask _him to. But alright, no details – you just have to know that, being as protective and traditional as you are, you'll soon _have _to accept that Green shares a bed with me."

He paused. "And for what reason, exactly?"

"Because…" She looked at him with a broad smile, excitement positively radiating from her face. "You really wanna know?"

"What? Of course I want to know. That is, if it isn't anything – "

"We're getting married!" She practically shouted it out, obviously unable to hold it in any longer. "He proposed to me last night, Silver, he actually _got down on his knees _for me! Can you imagine it?" She leaned forward to hug him tightly. "Oh, I'm _so _happy, you can't even imagine. I've never dared to think that this would happen."

Silver held Blue in his arms, who was burying her head against his chest, hovering dangerously close above his half-full mug of coffee; and he did not know what to say. He had always thought that there was the _possibility _of it happening (how many times Blue had daydreamed about a proposal in the old-fashioned way, and a fabulously expensive wedding afterwards – he couldn't even count), but to actually hear it for real… that was a whole different matter. Still, as Blue leaned backwards and regarded him with a radiant expression, he felt something glow inside of him – and he knew that he should be happy for her. Not only that, he _would _be.

"I'm very happy for you, sis," he said, and he was surprised that he actually meant it.

"Thank you." She smiled, and reached her hand out to once again squeeze his. "It's still all a bit surreal; you know that last night was our two-year-anniversary, and I had prepared this dinner. Well, you know, of course; I told you about it the night before."

Silver smiled faintly as he remembered Blue's frantic call about whether she should make a strawberry or a chocolate pudding for dinner. He had said she just should make whatever she wanted most, and not think too much about what Green would want (he didn't like sugar, so it was wasted on him anyway.)

"Yes, I remember. Was the pudding a success?"

"Well… you know that Green's not _that _much of a sweet-tooth; but he couldn't say no to my superb cooking skills of course, hohoho!"

"I don't doubt that," he answered, not entirely truthfully. (He didn't have any hesitations about her cooking skills, it was just that he couldn't really picture Green eating an undoubtedly sugar-loaded desert with a happy face. That was the same as expecting _him _to bake something; simply impossible.)

"But apart from the pudding, it was quite the eventful eve. It sounds so silly when I look back, but… I somehow had it got into my head that Green did want to break up with me."

Silver put his coffee down with force. "He showed any hint for that? Because if he did -- "

"No, no, no, not really. I mean, he was just so quiet all night – quieter than usual, I mean -- but that was no reason to think such a thing… It was just my imagination playing tricks. But when he went on and on about our relationship, I just kind of freaked out. He's not really a _talker, _you know, unless there's something important to say." She sighed. "Well, I took it the wrong way. Am I horrible like that? That I completely misread his actions?"

"No, you're not," he answered firmly. "It's his fault for giving you the idea; it's only logical you would reach a conclusion like you did."

"…not _everything _is Green's fault, Silver."

The red-haired man paused for a moment, contemplating on the matter of how best to phrase his feelings. After a short silence, he looked up at his sister and said softly, "I always knew that this day would come, Blue; that you'd tell me the news that you were getting married. It's all you talked about when we were kids, after all… and also after that."

He twirled his long red hair, one strand between his fore-finger and thumb. It was a habit he unconsciously had copied from Blue; she used to do it all the time, when in thought or when nervous. After a moment of looking away, he directed his eyes to her face again; he found her watching him with a rare sense of complete attention.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to accept it," he continued in a stronger voice, "because no guy could be good enough for you. I wanted -- and want -- the best for you; and what was I to do if you fell in love with a man I didn't deem worthy of you? Was that enough reason to dislike him?"

Blue was silent, waiting for his next words; he could both see the tension and hope in her eyes.

"…and then Green entered your life. And you started dating. Was I happy? No. Because I thought that it would be over soon, and that he'd be breaking your heart in the process; not intentionally, but bit by bit, through casual neglect and disinterested comments your way." He paused, looking her fully in the eye.

"But he didn't; he's still with you after all this time, and has shown by proposing to you that he really cares for you. So even though I still think that he should give you more attention, I know this is the guy you've chosen; and I'm okay with it. Because if it makes _you _happy, it makes _ me_ happy."

Blue hid her face behind her hands, looking at him through her fingers. Tears, glinting in deep-azure eyes, shimmered through. "Thank you, Silver… that really means a lot." She wiped the moisture away and sighed in a contented way, getting her old quirky look back in the blink of an eye. "And by the way; you shouldn't worry too much about the presumed lack of affection. I have my ways to get his attention, you know."

She smiled cheekily, and Silver decided against asking for an elaboration; some things were better off unsaid.

"So, now you know the good news!" Blue winked merrily. "And you're the first at that. Speaking of which -- will you do me the pleasure of becoming best man, Silver?"

"Me? Really?" He looked at her with a pleased expression, happiness filling his body.

"Of course, who else? Haven't you been with me all my life, before all the others were even in sight? You know me longer than anyone… even longer than Green."

"Well, that's right," Silver answered, a somewhat smug expression on his face. "And better, too"

"We should hold a quiz to decide upon that," Blue replied, a sparkling in her eyes. "Green has learned a lot in a small time -- he'd surprise you with the knowledge he has about me."

"No need for a quiz; the outcome is already obvious from the start."

Blue grinned broadly. "Oh, how lucky I am; two men fighting over the question of who knows me best!"

"I don't see Green around here, though," Silver stated dryly, not entirely succeeding in keeping the sneer out of his voice.

"Oh, but I know he would if he _were _here," she replied, smile not faltering. "And that counts too. Speaking of which… I should probably be heading home. I'm sure Green's _filled _with worry about me."

"He'd better be. And do I conclude from this that you didn't tell him you were going to meet me?"

Blue rested her chin on her palm, eying him with a smile. "He was still asleep, and I didn't want to wake him. He looked so adorable -- "

"I don't need to know -- "

"-- and I wasn't very fond of getting a row right at the start of dawn," the girl continued, completely unfazed. "I don't know why, but people seem to get very touchy when you wake them early."

"You're kidding," he replied dryly, vividly remembering the many times Blue had thrown something at his head when he had softly poked her for breakfast. (It had always been after eleven 'o clock.)

Just at that moment, the waitress reappeared at their table, a bored expression on her face and a strawberry-cake filled tray in her hands. "Your order," she rattled off in a monotone voice.

"Oh!" Blue looked at the confectionery with a pleased face. When raising her eyes to the woman, though, the expression faded and a disapproving frown came in its place. "It's a bit late, though - I was just about to leave."

"Well, that isn't my problem," the lady replied, handing her the strawberry cakes plus a cup of not entirely foul-smelling coffee with a dismissive look.

Blue watched her shamble away with an indignant expression on her face, about to go into a ranting about the low quality services of nowadays, before Silver hastily intervened -- however right his sister might be, he didn't think starting a fight was the brightest thing to do. (Not that he hadn't gotten into one before to defend her pride, of course; but he just didn't feel like punching a lady, however _unladylike _the woman in question might be. His father had taught him… well, _some _manners.)

"Blue, why don't you wrap it up and eat it at home? You can make it last longer then, too."

The girl in front of him contemplated it for a second, inwardly weighing the pros and cons of respectively getting her right or getting out of here soon. "Well, all right," she said after a small silence. "Perhaps I can make Green eat one too, under the show of celebrating our twelve-hour-anniversary."

"Do whatever works best for you," Silver responded, not caring that her reasons for giving in were a tad different from his. (It was only to be expected Green formed the core of her reasoning.)

And besides: he had just heard his sister was engaged; he was asked to be best man; and the husband in question happened to be someone he didn't entirely dislike. (In all truth, he had started to respect the man the moment Green saved him from the crashed air ship and had taught him to come to terms with his father's past. Though he might not utter it out loud, his respect was shown in his silent acceptance of Blue's and Green's relationship; and he knew that both the Viridian Gym Leader and his beloved sister realised it.)

So there was no need to start a fight or to complain about something as unimportant as low serving standards; they'd save that for the next time they came here. (And knowing Blue, she _would _come here again -- false smile in place and pay-back tricks up her sleeve.)

In a courteous gesture, he helped his sister out of her chair and walked her to the door. The girl held his hand, a smile on her beautiful face -- and for a moment, he had the absurd feeling as if they were children again: Blue skipping her way through all the hardship and endurances, he following with a watchful look.

Silver couldn't help it. He smiled too.

* * *

"I'm home!" Blue's voice resounded through the house -- but no answer came. The brunette frowned. Was Green still asleep then? Well, not anymore, in any case. If she knew one thing about herself, it was that her voice was loud and far-carrying.

With a sigh she hung up her coat, and then made her way to the kitchen with the intention to put her strawberry-cakes in the fridge (though not before eating some first) -- only to find Green sitting there at the kitchen table.

"Green!" She stared at him, nonplussed. "Why didn't you answer? I thought you were still asleep."

"I don't feel like shouting at this hour," he replied, only glancing up momentarily from his toast. "Or ever."

She huffed, but then smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter. I brought strawberry-cakes! You want some?" With an inviting gesture she presented him the wrapped-up confectionery, a look on her face that could persuade any diabetic into taking some.

"No thanks."

"What?!" Blue stared at him indignantly for a second, but then flipped her hair back. "Fine. I couldn't care less. If you want to miss out on the pleasure of this, that's okay; I'll eat it all up myself." And with a haughty air, she placed herself opposite Green.

The brown-haired man looked up for a second, eyes going from the many strawberry-cakes to the woman who was currently unwrapping them; but he didn't utter the obvious objection that was written on his face. Instead, he asked, "How was Silver?"

Blue directed her gaze at Green, a smile on her face. "Oh, good. I told him about our --" She stopped. "Wait a second. How did you even know I went to see Silver?"

Green raised an eyebrow. "Only two things can make you leave your bed that early: sales or Silver. And since the fact that it is Sunday excludes the first option, only the last remains. It's simple reasoning."

"Well, I guess…" she replied, looking slightly nonplussed nonetheless. "But anyway… yes, I went to meet him in town. I meant to do it a little later, but I was awake really early already and I simply couldn't wait with telling him. I'm sorry I didn't wake you, but you looked so adorable…" She reached out for his hand and squeezed it with affection.

He cleared his throat, shaking her off. "Right. But actually, I'm glad you didn't wake me. I was a bit surprised to see that you were out of the house already, but I guess there must be a first for everything. Besides, I could really use the sleep."

Blue smirked. "Oh, I bet."

"_Not _because of that," he replied, giving her a dark look. "It's been a hard week. And Sunday's the only day I can lie in."

"Whatever way you wanna put it!" the girl sing-sang, grin still in place. "But Green, don't you want to know how Silver reacted?"

The brown-haired man put his toast down. "Well -- how did he?"

"He rejected it completely. Said he wouldn't accept it even if he were lying on his death bed; so good luck with that, honey."

His eyes widened slightly. "You're sure that were his words? I cannot really imagine him taking it _that _badly -"

Blue laughed. "No, you're right; I was just messing with you. He was ecstatic, to tell you the truth: volunteered to be best man and already sending you his best wishes!"

"…and you expect me to believe _that _too?"

The girl looked at him for a few seconds with slightly raised eyebrows, as though to ask why he was distrusting her information so much. The act didn't last long, however; Green's eyes had always had the unnerving effect on her to make her speak out the truth (eventually). So she sighed, and then smiled. "You're right, I was messing with you -- again. You believed it for a split second, though, didn't you? I could see it in your face."

"Is it wrong of me to choose to believe you sometimes?" the man opposite her huffed. "And besides, you never know with that guy. The first option does seem plausible to a certain extent."

"Ah, don't be so gloomy," Blue chided. "Silver isn't as bad as you think. And besides, _you _of all people should understand; you wrote the book on brotherly protection."

"Eh?"

"Do Bill and Daisy ring a bell?" Blue gave him a reproving look, but undid the effect by the gleeful grin on her face. "He's been with her for -- what -- six years now? And you still haven't approved of him. You must admit that Silver does a lot better in that department."

Green sniffed in a dismissive gesture. "That's a completely different matter. Bill's a good-for-nothing who doesn't deserve my sister. I, however --"

"-- totally deserve me?" Blue cut him off in an inquiring tone, lips curved.

"Your habit of finishing sentences really needs to be put to a halt," he answered, sending her an annoyed look. "But yes, while Daisy can get much better than that geek,I know _I _am the right guy for you. It's as simple as that."

"And they say I have a lot of self-esteem," Blue mused, delight clearly sounding through her voice.

"I think your ego is still on a whole different level as compared to every mortal around you," he deadpanned. "But let's not start about that, there are more pressing matters. What did Silver really say? And don't try to gull me," he added warningly.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," she grinned. "But alright. At first, I think I can truthfully say that he was shocked. He still needs to work on his poker face a bit, haha - perhaps I should spend some more time with him so that he can learn from his big sister."

The brunette cleared her throat when she received a deadpan stare. "Right -- not going there. But after the initial shock, Silver congratulated me -- and I could see it was sincere. Of course there was the usual ranting about you neglecting me (something not entirely without truth, hohoho) and the added warning that if you don't treat me right, he will come pay you a visit, but… that's nothing new under the sun."

"Hm, no. It would be rather worrying if he had left that part out, actually," Green replied, the corner of his mouth turning upwards. He paused for awhile, then said, "I take it that you've asked him to become best man?"

Blue nodded, smiling. "You're okay with that, aren't you?"

"Of course. Would it make a difference if I wasn't, though?"

"Not really," she said playfully. "But at least now it seems like it's been the decision of the two of us, right?"

"Pesky woman…" he muttered.

She winked. "For you, Green, any time."

* * *

The rest of the breakfast was passed in silence (broken only by the appreciative sounds coming from Blue, who was feasting on her beloved strawberry-cakes.) Green had long finished with eating already, but stayed seated nonetheless; with a mixture of unbelief and amusement he watched her eat her fourth piece.

He knew she loved strawberries, but this seemed rather extreme.

(Within the hour, he knew, she'd feel guilty and freak out over the gained calories -- only to repeat the cycle a day later. He guessed it was something typical of women he'd never really understand.)

"Heh, finished." The woman in front of him smiled, and pushed her plate away. "That was delicious, to say the least."

"It better be. How much did this banquet of yours cost?"

"Oh, I don't know; Silver paid for it," she answered, a smile on her face.

Green rolled his eyes. "Of course. You've never learned how to pay for something yourself."

"That's not a way to talk to your future wife, honey," Blue said, seemingly hurt. "If you keep treating me like that, I'll change my mind about your proposal."

He snorted. "As if. They only thing that will make you run out of it, is a wedding too mundane for your liking. Which shows once again your rather twisted list of priorities, on a side-note."

"Meaning?" She came to her feet and started to clear the table. As the girl walked towards the kitchen sink to put the washing-up away, Green's answer came in an even tone.

"Well, me or expensive things? The fact that it would be a near-impossible task for you to choose between those two things says enough."

"Oh, sweetie." Blue turned around and walked over to his chair, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Why would I choose when I can have _both _things?"

He rolled his eyes once again, and Blue laughed. "I'm just joking. Of course I choose you _anytime_." She lowered her head and pressed her lips against his cheek.

"You saying the right thing for once…" Green mused, turning his head a little to look at her. "Apparently not a day goes by without you surprising me."

"Hohoho, of course!" The chestnut-haired woman grinned and bent over, wrapping her arms around his chest. "In fact, I know a lot of ways to surprise you."

"Such as?"

"Oh, it won't be a surprise anymore if I _tell, _will it?" She brought her lips to his neck and kissed the soft skin there. While familiar feelings filled his body, Green wondered for the umpteenth time just how it was possible that a simple act like kissing could cause such strong emotions. It didn't make any sense… but then again, _nothing _about love really made sense; it was best not to break one's head about it and just accept the facts as they were.

So when Blue drew herself up again, Green turned around in his chair and brought his arm to her waist, pulling her over to him. The brunette didn't object; instead, she let herself fall on his lap, mischievous smile firmly in place. As she put her arms around his neck, she looked him in the eye; he could see the reflection of his face shimmering in her pupils. Then, their heads yielded forward and their lips met.

Soon all other thoughts were blocked from his mind as Green focused entirely on the feeling of having Blue so near (warm; perfect). He wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer still; with the other, he cupped the back of her head. Her hair was silky and soft, making it easy for his fingers to run through.

After awhile, in-between two kisses, Blue murmured against his lips, "I'm glad you aren't having second thoughts about the proposal, Green."

"Of course not," he answered, slightly out of breath. "That isn't the kind of thing you do without thinking it carefully over; and besides…"

His last words got lost as Blue once again leaned in, pecking his lips in an affectionate way. "That's good," she whispered, warm breath tickling his face, "because I wouldn't have let you run out of it anyway."

Green felt the corner of his mouth tug upwards as his fiancée once again displayed the behaviour that caused him to fall for her in the first place. Though admittedly annoying at times, her confident and self-assured way of handling things was something he couldn't help but find incredibly attractive - he'd never been one for timid, nodding girls in the first place. And if _anyone _wasn't like that, it was the woman on his lap.

"What would you have done, though, if I _did _have second thoughts?" he asked, lips still slightly curved. Having conversations like this with Blue was almost as enjoyable as kissing her; the teasing and pin-pricking might look like a bad omen to other people, but he knew that the truth lay far from that. It was more of an ingrained habit than anything else -- and one which neither of the two were prone to swear off anytime soon.

"Well, I don't think you want to know," Blue answered, tone covered in honey. "Because surely you want to keep the impression that I'm such a _nice _and _sweet _person."

"I think you should have started a little earlier with that act to make it conceivable," replied Green, face close to hers. "Like nine years ago, for example." He lowered his right hand to her thigh, stopping just above her knee. Almost unconsciously, his fingers started to circle the skin that he knew so well.

"Stop it, you make me feel old," the girl answered, undoing the stern accusation by the obvious laugh on her face; in fact, she only pushed herself closer to him, looking at him with gleaming eyes. Holding his gaze, she lifted a fore-finger to his face -- and in a slow movement, she began tracing the outlines of his lips, first upper; then lower.

The feelings in his stomach intensified on its own accord. If it wasn't for the fact that she was his fiancée, he would have long pushed her away; the ease with which she could shatter his much-priced control was unnerving at times. Then again, that might also be one of the less gratifying by-products of marriage.

"Say Blue -- " Green raised his arm to her wrist, halting her teasing movements, "-- aren't you the one who's always going on about Victorian-styled weddings? If you really plan on sticking to that theme, you should keep a little bit more distance… Nothing more nineteenth century-like than limiting all physical contact to a minimum, after all -- that's something you should know very well after having spent so much time reading those sticky novels of yours. "

"Oh, honey! _Sticky _novels?" The brunette laughed heartily, appearing to be genuinely amused by his comment. Then, she proceeded to remove her wrist from his grip with ease and brought her hands to his lower cheeks, cupping his chin with her palms. Still smiling, she said, "I've always wanted a proposal in the old-fashioned way, Green, because seeing you getting down on your knees is worth more than money can buy. I'm also a big fan of the castles and dresses displayed in Victorian romances, and love the chivalrous, life-long devotion concept -- but my fascination stops at the abstinence part. You know you're way too handsome to ignore Green; it would be such a waste. I mean, if you'd have been a _bit _less blessed look-wise, I might have considered it; but now…"

It took a _lot _of self-restraint not to roll his eyes.

"Congratulations, Blue; any future claim against superficiality coming from you is rendered futile after that quote." He didn't even know _why _he was surprised, really.

Blue giggled softly, mouth curved in a smile both loving and naughty. "I don't care as long as I'll get my perfect wedding, sweetie!"

She winked at his completely predictable sigh, then leaned forward to seal the imprint made earlier with her fingers by a touch of the lips -- only to stop mid-way.

Blue remained frozen for the split of a second, as though hit by a sudden thought -- then, in an abrupt and unannounced gesture, she shoved his hand away; straightened up; and looked at him with huge eyes.

As equally confused as annoyed (and maybe a little concerned), Green raised his eyebrows at her. "What's wrong all of a sudden?"

"I -- we -- "

Blue gulped, visibly trying to calm herself -- before exploding in an unforeseen outburst of high octaves and uncontrolled arm-movements.

"Green, we haven't talked wedding dresses and honey moons yet! At _all_! You know that I can't have an ordinary wedding with only four bridesmaids and jewellery even the local shop owner's wife can afford! I need a wedding that _suits _me; in other words, it needs to be _perfect_! And what if we can't find the right location? I've always wanted to have wedding photos nearby a white castle with many small towers, but where do you find those on short notice? It's all so grey and mundane these days, not suitable at _all_! And besides, what if the weather isn't right? We need to make _sure _that the sky will be blue so we'll look our best; but the weather can be so unpredictable this time of year… I've always believed I'd marry in April, but with all the recent showers of rain, I don't know what to do! Sweetie, we _really _have to make plans for this: we have to rent both a garden for the party _and _a castle in case it starts raining; that way we will be at least dry in _style_. Surely that shouldn't cost too much, you can afford it with your Gym Leader salary, and besides, you _love _me so there's no price too high for this wedding. And that includes the white roses I want to be spread _all _over the church, and the marble statues and chocolate fountain for the party, and the catering that will be French cuisine, we can't have low-class food, and - "

She stopped, as though suddenly remembering something. "Oh -- you want to have a say in it, too, honey?"

(Green could only hit his forehead in reply.)

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hah. I really wanted to end the story in the same way as _Dinner_;_ s_o hence the forehead-hitting. (I assume Green's doing that a lot..**. **:D But well, don't really blame him with a fiancée like Blue, haha. I'm _thinking _the wedding will be mostly done according to her fickle wishes ;D)**

**By the way -- Green and making out are two words that aren't compatible. Has anyone _ever _succeeded at making it work? It took me... you don't want to know _how _much editing, before I settled for this version. As to that, Blue's a lot easier to write in that department, haha. :D**

**Yeah, this one was really fun to write -- and in some unguarded moments I'm quite tempted to write _another _sequel (what would that be? Triquel? XD;) about the wedding. But I think that in the end it's best to leave all that to our imagination, no? :D (I'm saying this now, but don't shoot me when I change my mind in a year... Just in case ;D)**

**Happy to hear from you all,  
**

**~Snoaz  
**


End file.
